Misty Blue Moon
by Stilldarkshadow
Summary: Jen has lived in Mineral Town for a year now. Life Sux but for the past year it has been great but now is when the problems start. What happens when her best friend's biggest crush falls for her?
1. Default Chapter

Ok Please this is my first fanfic ever if its boring in the begining just trust me it'll get good in the middle. Ok please enjoy. Misty Blue Moon.

Misty Blue Moon

CH. 1 A little friendly fun

I looked up at the bright blue sky.Not a cloud in the sky. It's such a beautiful day I think I'll just quickly tend to my animals and enjoy today with Karen, my best friend. I walked into my barn to tend to my cows Anna, Serina and Arina. Not to mention my two sheep Kippy and Baffy. I fed them, my chickens, horse and collected the eggs, wool and milk. Finally I was done. I quickly pulled down my blonde hair from a pony tail. I was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt that matched my eyes. I set off for the super market.

"Hmmm… I wonder what we should do. Maybe we can go to the inn or…Oof Ouch!". I found myself sprawled out on the floor right on top of Cliff. I felt myself turning red. (He's Karen's crush. She is majorly obsessed. I'm not interested though but I still have a right to turn red for ending up on top of him.) "I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going…" "That's alright neither was I", Cliff replied smiling but then starting to turn a deep red. "Well I'de better go then", he said turning to leave. "Ok" ,I said turning to leave my self.

I ended up at the Super Market but w/ no Karen in sight. I went up to Jeff a very shy man and said, "Hi, is Karen here?" "I think so, in the back." , he replied. "Thanks."

I opened the door to the living area of the Super Market to have myself splattered w/ whip cream. "Gotcha", said Karen. "Oh, your gunna get it now", I replied. I ran to her fridge and grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup and aimed and fired at her. I got her right in the face. All over her nose , mouth ,cheeks and ears. She then licked her lips and fired back. I got covered in whip cream from neck to face. We were about to shoot each other again when we looked at ourselves in the mirror. We looked like lochness monster twins. We burst out laughing and collapsed on the floor.

Finally when we were able to regain ourselves ,Karen spoke, " Cliff is so0o0o0o hott. I just love him." " A little obsessive there.", I replied, smiling. "Very funny. But do u think he'll go out w/ me. I think he flirted w/ me once at the bar when….", went on and on. Typical Karen she always talks about cliff this way. "Don't you think Jen" "um ya sure," I replied absent mindedly. " So you'll try to find a date so we can double date, I'll get Cliff ofcourse" "Hold it. What". "Let's double date as of tomorrow I think you should go out with Kai or maybe Gray" "Um… I dunno." "oh c'mon. Theres no arguing w/ her.


	2. Ch 2 A friend's Departure

CH. 2 A friend's Departure 

The next morning it was a rainy day and I woke up to a knock on my door at 3 am. I groggily opened my eyes and almost tripped getting out of bed. I opened the door to find a soaking wet Karen with tears in her eyes. I took one look at her and ushered her in. She collapsed on my bed sobbing uncontrollably. Finally when she stopped a bit. (not really) I ask her what was wrong.

" I'm leaving Mineral Town for good…", she whimpered. "What!", I yelped.

It turned out that was the truth. I stared at her open mouthed as her story unraveled. Her family's super market was too into debt to pull itself out. They were leaving in an hour to her grandmother's town. Karen then said, "I promise I'll come back I'll never leave you for too long , your my best friend." I was touched but in my heart I knew she'd never come back. Anything I had ever had in my life always disappeared. My parents each left me at different times I even saw my mother die before my eyes. She had been murdered when I was 8 by her lover. She was having an affair. My father on the other hand always loved me but in the end that didn't keep him from leaving me to. He only saw my mother in me and finally lost it one day. When I was at school he killed himself. I know why he did it and I don't hate him for it. Besides I knew he had wanted to die after what my mother did and when she died. But at least he waited until I was sixteen to leave this Earth. I was passed around my relatives. For 2 years. But it was always the same old story at why they wouldn't keep me. They were afraid of me becoming just like my parents. They thought I'd either be a hor like my mother or be succumbed by grief and kill myself like my father did.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I ran to the train station. There my grandfather who I had not seen since my mother's death was waiting for me. He told me that I should stay with him at his farm. I agreed. That was the happiest year of my life. I spent it helping him work the farm ,playing with the animals and making friends like Karen.

I found tears coming to my eyes as I snapped back to reality. I watched Karen give me a smile and disappear into the raining darkness that consumed her.

So what do u think. Please review. And if there is something I can do better let me know.


End file.
